Fortuitous
by LieSola
Summary: Have you ever feel so embarrassed that you suddenly feel the urge to erase your own existence? That's what I felt when I accidentally confessed to a classmate I didn't even know. (Tobio x OC) (Minor Hinata x Yachi)
1. Happy Birthday

Fortuitous

Chapter One

Happy Birthday

* * *

 _Inhale, exhale._

 _Inhale, exhale._

 _Inhale, exhale._

Everything is going to be alright. It's okay, I'm sure I can do this. How hard can it be? I just need to ring the bell, ask for Kageyama, take him away from his home, and bring him back after I get the text from Yachi. It's easy, right?

 _OF COURSE NOT!_

First, I'm not even friends with Kageyama. Yes, he and I are in the same grade and we somehow are also in the same class, but I'm quite sure I never had any conversations with him. The two of us have what they call 'the height barrier'. I'm a small and short girl with only 143 cm to back me up while he's probably around forty centimeters away from me; having conversation with him will break my neck.

Second, what in the world am I supposed to do when he asked me how I ended up in his place? Will he believe me if I say I am lost and miraculously find his family's nameplate? Yeah, sure. As if there's only one family with the name sign Kageyama in Miyagi.

Third, I need him to be away from his home. Why? It's because my dear friend Yachi asked me so. Apparently, the volleyball club wanted to surprise Kageyama in his house and they need someone to distract him. Guess who's the lucky someone is.

The longer I wait, the harder it became. _What if he didn't recognize me? What if he thought I was a stalker? Is he going to be disgusted at me? What if—_

You know what? Listing all these things won't do me anything. It's getting late. If only I didn't nod at Yachi and Hinata… Ugh, both of their excitement clouded my judgement that time.

Preparing both my mental and my point finger, I pushed the bell.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

Well, that's it. Maybe it's destiny. Maybe I'm not the right one to do this task. It wasn't my fault nobody answered the bell, I should inform Yachi that no one replied and then—

"Oh? Hello there." It was a female's voice. When I looked up to see the person who opened the door and shattered my final hope, I saw a grown up woman smiling politely at me. If I have to guess, I think she's Kageyama's mother. "You must be Kageyama's friend."

"Huh?" I blinked, before snapping from my thoughts, "I mean- yes! My name is Aonuma Arisu." I politely bow at her, "Yachi and Hinata told me they already informed you about the surprise."

The woman in front of me smile. "Yes, they did."

Thank goodness. I was skeptical when they told me Kageyama's mother already knew about the plan.

"Don't you want to come in first? It must be freezing out there."

"Huh?" Wait a minute, come in? What- Haven't she knew the plan? I was supposed to bring Kageyama out of his house…

Before I could question her, she began to talk again. "Come in," She gestured for me to follow her, the door opened slightly wider. "I insist."

"But I thought Yachi and Hinata asked me to—" My voice trailed off seeing Kageyama's mother thrilled face. What's with everyone and their excitement lately?

"Just rest a bit in here, okay?" Kageyama's mother had the same tone as my mother when she uttered her final decision. "I always wanted to have a daughter and I always bought many cute utilities. It's too bad this household only had one middle aged woman and two man." The woman pouted, explaining her dismay.

"Oh..." I know where this is going. A mother who wants a daughter but she's only surrounded by her husband and her son. In short, she wants someone to play dollhouse with her. Guess who that lucky someone is? I feel my luck is in the middle of vacation, considering it never shows its existence lately. "Um… Okay, but I have to tell Yachi that I'm going to stay here for a little bit."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" Her eyes twinkled in enthusiasm, "I know that you're a kind girl!" She patted my shoulder. Now I'm one hundred percent positive that Kageyama got his personality from his father. Considering his mother's personality, the famous saying about 'the opposite attracts' must true. I bet their love story is cute.

"Yes. And it's quite cold out there, so I guess taking some rest isn't bad." I agreed, giving her a smile. When you're talking with an easygoing person, it's easy to be friendly.

Except Kageyama's mother is a little bit _too_ friendly.

As I went inside, her mother has led me upstairs room. I didn't get it at first, I went through their living room already, why is she bringing me upstairs?

Realization hits me when she stopped her steps on a particular door. She knocked few times before starting to open her mouth, "Tobio! Open the door!"

The color drained from my face, "Wait!" I half shouted, halting her movements.

Oh, no. This isn't a joke anymore. What am I going to do? My presence right here, in this house itself is already an anomaly and now she wants me to spend time with her son in _his room_ while she's brewing tea and preparing some snacks?

I just made two grave mistakes in a week. If I thought getting Kageyama away from his home is difficult, then where is the level _'sitting on the couch in his house and trying to make a decent conversation'_ stands?

Is it the right time to panic? Can I just run away? It's still 3 o'clock in the evening, usually I'm still laying on my bed and lazing around, playing with my phone. But now? I'm putting myself in a situation where I want to dig a hole and hide inside of it. If this ever goes wrong, I'm going to live the rest of my high school life in Karasuno High being talked about this.

But it's too late. Running is not an option anymore. _Damn it, Yachi and Hinata didn_ _'_ _t tell me it would be this difficult!_

I wasn't mentally prepared. And moreover, I didn't expect the sound of heavy footsteps frantically getting closer and a voice that sounds _awfully_ familiar to Kageyama Tobio, saying, "I'm coming!"

 _You know what? To hell with it._

As the sound of footsteps growing louder each seconds, I inhaled a deep breath. This is it, I'm going to roll with whatever he's going to say.

"What did you need, moth-" I heard his voice was halted, when the door opened, his eyes darting away from his mother's figure towards me.

"Hey…." I gave a slight, awkward smile as I raised my right arm to greet him. He looked at me, eyebrows knitted together before he looks towards his mother again.

His face tilted towards me once more before he pointed at me, "How-"

"She's your classmate, isn't she?" Kageyama's mother clarified, smiling sweetly as she swayed away her son's confusion. Inwardly, I feel grateful towards Kageyama mother's quick judgement. I wouldn't know how to answer him. "She's a guest, I'm going to the kitchen really quick to prepare some snacks so assist her for a bit."

Kageyama was about to question her, but decided not to do so after seeing his mother's face, which is the same expression my mom uses when she was very… Demanding.

When his mother went downstairs, Kageyama looked at me once more before opening his door wider, inviting me in. "Come in."

Oh no, I've never went inside a boy's room in my whole life! Except my dad's room, which is also my mom's room so that doesn't count… Wait a minute, that's not the point-

My thoughts were stopped with a hand waving in front of my face, Kageyama arching an eyebrow at my distracted state. I yelped in comprehensions, "S-Sorry!"

 _Great, Arisu, you just made a very strange impression to your classmate. Way to go._

"So, are you going to come inside?"

I nodded, bracing myself as I decided to just go along with whatever is happening right now. I didn't sign up for this, forsake! Right now, all that matter is surviving.

"You can sit here," He gestured towards the empty space of his room. I followed him and did as he was told.

I looked around his room. It was quite neat and minimalist, very boyish. As expected, a boy's room gives off a different vibe. I also saw a volleyball on the corner of the room, he must really like volley…

Ah, that's right. I brought a gift for him today. Remembering this, I say, "Kageyama-san, here!" I handed him a paper bag.

"Huh?" Confusion was written all over his face, asking for justifications.

Seeing him looked so baffled, I also came out puzzled by his clueless expressions. Eyebrows furrowed, I clarified to myself. "Isn't today your birthday?"

He frowned, I frowned. _Wait, did I get the date wrong?_ It was a second of uncomfortable silence as I asked to myself.

Then I inwardly smacked myself in recognition, _Of course it isn_ _'_ _t! I_ _'_ _VE MET HIS MOTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!_

I cleared my throat to break to silence, "I mean," I began to correct myself, "Happy birthday, here's your present." I offered the paper bag once more.

Slowly, as if still uncertain, he accepted the gift. "Uh… Thanks."

It was back to awkward silence for few moments. I was getting itchy to go back home, the only thing stopping me was the Yachi and Hinata in my mind. As I was starting to fight with my own mind, I heard Kageyama started to speak.

"Um," He began, "I've been meaning to ask you this but… How do you know my address?"

 _Straight to the point._

"Err…" I stuttered, "So actually, I was planning to go to a park around this household, but I got lost and I accidentally found a house with a family nameplate 'KAGEYAMA' written on it. Then I decided I should brace myself to press the bell hoping it was your house because I have no idea how to get back?" The last sentence turns out more like a question, rather than a statement.

He diverted his gaze towards the paper bag, before shoving it in front of me. "Then… This…?"

"T-That was something I coincidentally brought with me…. Hahaha…" I laughed nervously, cold sweats started to trail all over my skin as I struggled to keep my compose.

 _Will he believe me?_ My thoughts screamed.

"But… About my birthday-"

I abruptly stood up, "I-I want to go to the park!" I half-shouted out of reflex and anxiety. Crap! This is bad, I forgot all the reasons I've prepared and decided to answer with the most unbelievable answer available!

Kageyama looked at me in distrust, obviously still not buying my reason. Goddamn it, whatever! I grabbed his arm as I pulled towards the door. Instinctively, I ran outside while still holding his hand, my thoughts were all jumbled and all I know is to get him the hell out of his house.

After who knows how long, the arm I was grabbing wouldn't budge anymore. I curtly stopped my step, still not brave enough to look behind. "Uh… We're already in the park."

I was forced to look at his face to reply, and that was when I realized the height differences between us. Oh God, how fearless was I to pull him harshly like that when he could literally step my whole body with one foot… I just hope he wasn't angry.

"Oh… Right…" I answered clumsily, looking around the park. Anything will do right now, I just need something to help me out very uncomfortable and fishy situation…

My sight caught a slide few meter away in the left. That's it! A slide! The height could help me out from the height barrier and I can buy some time by going there…

Without a second thought, I climbed the slide and sighed in relief. Kageyama was looking at me weirdly, obviously flabbergasted. I needed to explain so he won't misunderstand. But before I did, reality dawned in me.

Height?!

Oh my god, I'm afraid of heights! How can I forgot something that crucial?!

I looked around in panic. Oh no, this is bad. This is very, _very_ bad. What should I do?! I want to go down but I'm also too afraid to look below me. Am I going to be stuck in here forever?

Kageyama, upon seeing my internal struggle and my shocked look, seem to grasp the situation. Before I even know it, I felt my whole body go light and strands of black locks tickling my cheek. I look below me to see Kageyama has already lifted me up. Before I could comprehend the situation, he put me on the ground.

I looked at Kageyama, my head still on clouds as I gaped. _W-What just happened_ _…_ _?_

Before I could show my appreciation, Kageyama was the one to put the both of us on the same level of height. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh! Right," I fumbled my words, "Thank you."

I looked down, embarrassed. _That_ _'_ _s right, I should_ _'_ _ve made him adjust his height instead_ _…_

I looked around again, finding something that's not too high this time for me to handle. That was the time my eyes caught the sight of a swing. I'm not making any mistake this time!

I tugged his shirt, pointing at the swing, hoping he would get the signal. And he did, narrowing his eyes and when his sight landed to the swing. He arched an eyebrow, "So you want to play the swing this time?"

I shook my head, "Not me," I corrected, " _You're_ the one that's going to sit on the swing." I emphasized.

He didn't question me, not even showing a sign of disagreement as he flatly went his way towards the swing. Guess he concluded I'm just a weird person overall.

When he finally sat on the swing, I placed my hand on my hips as I looked at him proudly. "Fufufu, we are on the same height level now." A full feeling of accomplishment surged inside me.

He stared at me, clearly amused. "So that was your intention."

I nodded, feeling satisfied. After all my hard work, finally I erased the 'height barrier' between me and Kageyama.

 _But_ _…_ _What now?_

I must keep him away from his house until I receive Yachi's text. I checked my phone, finding no new message. I contemplated, looking at Kageyama who was waiting for my next foolish action. Whatever, I don't even care what he thinks about me anymore. My image has long been ruined.

"Oh, I know!" I said as an idea popped on my mind, "Since you're on a swing and all, how about I push you?"

"You don't really have to do it," He answers, "I can do it on my own."

My expression dropped, "Oh." I said, disappointment filling the tone of my voice.

Kageyama eyed me for few moments, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. You can push me."

My eyes twinkled in eagerness, dashing towards his back before pushing him mildly at first before picking up the pace.

After few pushes, I checked my phone to see if any new message has been received yet, but none. I looked around the park as I pushed him, thinking of another new plaything if the swing is getting boring.

That's when Kageyama decided to break me away from my thoughts, "So tell me," he began, "What's your true motive dragging me all the way here?"

My shoulder tensed, my face turned dread at his sudden question. I wasn't expecting that. Fortunately, Kageyama wasn't facing me, or he would see my expression at the time and my cover would blow up.

"Oh." I said as calmly as possible, "Um… Actually… The truth is…" I trailed, dragging the words as long as possible as I tried to find a possible answer.

Suddenly, the swinging stopped, his back wouldn't nudge anymore as he halted all my movements. At the exact second, I panicked. Screw Yachi and Hinata, I'm not doing any favor for them anymore. This is bad for my heart.

Kageyama turned around his head, looking at me in the eye as he waited for my answer. "So?" He pressed, and I know any distraction wouldn't work for him anymore.

"I-I…" I started, my palms started to sweat as I looked at his eyes, couldn't quite bring myself to look away.

 _He has pretty eyes_ _…_ _I like-_

"I… Like you?"

Both my eyes and his widened at my sudden slip out. Wait, what kind of absurd sentence did I just stated?!

Okay, recap from the scene. I was looking at his eyes, I like it. They were pretty. I MEANT TO SAY I LIKE HIS EYES TO MYSELF BUT I ACCIDENTALLY BLURTED SOMETHING VERY MISLEADING OUT LOUD!

Oh no, I screw up. He was looking at me, eyes still widened and mouth hanging open, clearly speechless.

"Wait! I accidentally said that out loud!" Great, Arisu, now you make it sounds like you liked him in secrecy. I looked away, frustrating to rearrange my thoughts to make the sentence right. "Ugh, that's not- I mean-"

That's when my phone vibrated on my pocket. Finding it as the only way to escape, I opened my screen to see the name of Yachi written on it. I picked up the phone, not even caring about the bewildered Kageyama, looking at me with his mind still blank.

" _Arisu, we_ _'_ _ve finished! You can bring Kageyama here now._ _"_

I hung up abruptly, not even bothering to say anything as I grabbed Kageyama's arms for the second time. This time, the destination was reversed.

"What- Where to-?" I didn't answer him as I pulled him to his house, I was so done with today.

The whole walk was silence, both of us didn't try to start up a conversation. When we arrived in front of Kageyama's house, I let his arm go and rotate my head towards him. I bowed, "Thank you so much for today!" Then I stormed off without expecting for his reply.

* * *

AN: Hello guysss! This is my first Haikyuu! fanfiction. Please follow and favorite if you like it. Reviews are also very welcome!


	2. Merry Christmas

Fortuitous

Chapter Two

Merry Christmas

* * *

"Arisu!" Yachi waved her hands cheerfully as she walked towards me. She's wearing her usual hairband on her left side, "Wow, you arrived really early. I thought I was 10 minutes earlier than our promised time. How long did you wait exactly?" She realized and immediately checked her wristwatch.

If she was talking to the usual me, I probably would have said "Nah, I just arrived at the same time as you do" and laughed at her because that's what's probably happened. But no. I have changed because of what happened yesterday.

Today, I am _grumpy_.

"I have been here since 9." I sighed and showed her my eye bags.

"Huh? But I thought we were supposed to meet at 11!?" She started to panic and this time she checks her phone's mails. "See? It's said 11 here."

I stared at her phone's screen and nodded slowly. Indeed, I was 2 hours early. And no, I came early not because I was too excited to meet her nor do I want to tell her the story about how I magically confessed to one of the volleyball club's member.

I came earlier because I, Aonuma Arisu, for the first time in my life, can't go to sleep because of a person, specifically a guy. Sure, my problem may seem simpler than I make it to be, but I beg to differ. IT WAS MY FIRST CONFESSION EVER.

Maybe it wasn't a true confession, but the other party believed it to be one so it still counts. So yes, even though knowing it was an accident doesn't make it better for me. In all my years of living, I've never imagined myself will actually confess to someone. I'm that type of girl who won't make the first move because I'm too shy and will probably end up alone if no one care enough to approach me first.

Well sure, sometimes when I read fanfictions or shoujo manga I wished I had the nerve to profess my love to someone. But I have imagined that my first confession will be directed at someone who will love and cherish me more than anything in this world. After that, we will have a happy relationship and happy ending. See? I was a dreamer with simple goals. Many call me naïve, but as many people said, happiness is simple, right?

"It's okay. I can't sleep because yesterday my favorite anime ended and I cried for like a whole night." I lied while Yachi nodded in understanding. She knows how much I love anime so this kind of reaction is normal for her. Why did I lie to her? Because only God knows how guilty she would feel if she knows the truth. She will apologize countless times to me and I will feel so bad about it.

Well, back to the topic. Yesterday after I got home, relaxed myself in the bath, and played the new otome game I bought two days ago, I managed to come into one conclusion.

At December 22nd, nothing happened. I came at one of the volley ball club's member's house, managed to get him out of the house, and took him back within the designated time. See? I don't even remember his name, or to be exact, I don't want to. I'm going to lie to myself and pretend nothing ever happened, it's very easy. I'm so good at deception considering how much I lied to myself whenever I saw my ships sinks.

"Arisu, I know you love anime so much but you really should get more sleep. It's really not good for your health." She chastised me as she shook her head. "I still remember that one time you skipped school just because Naruto has ended."

"Hey that was totally different!" I giggled, remembering how heartbroken I am when I realized there won't be any more Naruto in Shounen Jump. "Okay, enough talking about me and my habits. So, what kind of present do you want to buy?" I asked, trying to divert the topic.

This time Yachi's smile turns into something more serious, as if a frown. "That's the problem. What kind of present should I buy?" She asked me back, her concerns were obviously shown from her antics. "It's an exchange gift so I should pick something that everyone will probably like, right? It would be much easier if it's only for the boys, but there's Kiyoko-senpai so it's quite hard."

I nodded in agreement. Yesterday Yachi mailed me about how the volley ball club are going to celebrate their first Christmas party together and how they're going to do an exchange gift. All the senpais who already graduated are coming too. I wondered, if I have joined a club, will I spend my time in the club contentedly like her?

 _No way_ , I snickered to myself. I'm not really interested at socializing. Sure, I had some friends at Class 3, but it's only because we're in the same class. I'm not an anti-social, but I'm not friendly to _everyone_ , per se. I'm a picky person.

Meanwhile, I had known Yachi since middle school. That's the only reason why I know someone from other class. And don't even think about going to a club, socializing to someone new equals to exhaustion for me. I love it sometimes, but when I get grumpy like today it might cause misunderstandings. Oh, and if you wondered why I called Yachi with last name and not her first name, it's merely because of habit. Don't think too much about it.

"How about a volleyball pillow?" I randomly suggested when we passed one of the shops.

"Actually, that's a good idea." She clasped her hand. "But how do you find something like that?"

"Trust me, I have my ways." I smiled and brushed her question. There's no way I'm telling her I know where to buy unique-shaped-pillow-thingy because I have spent six hours searching for Kageyama's present. "By the way, do you know that many shops sell weird things? Once I saw-"

My words were cut as I see Yachi stopped at her tracks, squinting her eyes towards a certain angle. "Is that Hinata?" The blonde hair pointed at the right direction, still trying to comprehend if she had mistaken him with someone else.

True to her words, about 10 meters on her right was an orange haired boy wearing white hoodie pressing his face to one of the shop's window.

 _Oh my._

 _What a good chance._

 _What a good chance to do_

 _Sweet-sweet revenge._

Immediately without waiting for Yachi, I run to the orange fluffy haired boy. I've been friends with Yachi for years and if my observation isn't wrong, which I'm a hundred percent sure not, she kind of has a crush towards this particular guy with fluffy hair.

"Hello Hinata-san." I greeted while holding back my grin. Suddenly, socializing seems soooo good.

The said boy instantly faced me, "Aonuma-san?! What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's me." I laughed at his surprised expression while masking my amusement for what's coming next. "By the way, are you busy right now?"

"Huh?" Now he looked confused but still smiling like usual. "No, I'm free."

"Oh really?" I almost shouted in excitement. "Then do you want to have lunch together with me and Yachi?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Both Hinata and Yachi spoke in unison. The slowpoke Yachi finally arrived beside me and eyed both of us. She pulled my arm slightly and whispered, "I thought we're going to search for the Christmas present! We can't do that if he's here."

HAHAHAHA. She still hadn't realized what kind of plan I have. If they agreed to have lunch together, I'm going to pretend my sister suddenly texted and tells me there's an urgent business at home. After that… BOOM! A lunch of three people suddenly turns into a date.

If this plan goes successfully, I can finally forgive Yachi for something she didn't realize she had done too. I'm such a good friend.

"I thought you and Hinata are good friends, that's why I invited him. I mean, isn't that the polite thing to do?" I feigned innocence and Yachi seemed to buy it.

"Well, you're right but…"

"It's just one lunch, it's not like we're going to spend all day to choose one mere gift. After the lunch, we can just say we have other plans, okay?" I reassured her and give her the sincerest smile I could manage now.

The fluffy boy named Hinata, fortunately, seems to not have realize the troubled look on Yachi's face and finally said, "Actually, I was getting hungry too." He rubbed his head cheekily.

I almost screamed in excitement.

Almost.

Until he continued and spoke to someone behind me and Yachi.

"Oi Kageyama!" Hinata shouted.

I frowned. And believe it or not, I almost screamed. Again. But this time because of a completely different reason.

Seriously? Is this how God will repay me for my good deed? Is my luck that bad? Is he talking about another Kageyama in this super big world or _that spesific_ Kageyama?

"Eh? Kageyama is also here?" Yachi was the first one between us who turn to her back. Me? I don't have the guts.

"What is it, Hinata?"

Tell me, how do you react to someone who you just confessed to? For me, the normal way is whether to smile at them and give them some space or run away at the first sight of their face. Sadly, the only available option for me right now is the former.

Not wanting to arouse suspicions, I acted like nothing happened when the three of them exchanged greetings. I went along and somehow, without I realized it, managed to find myself already seated at WcDonald. Yachi is seated at my right and Hinata is on her front. Care to guess who sits in front of me?

That's right. Kageyama freaking Tobio.

 _That_ _s it. God is totally playing tricks with me._

"Yachi-san, are you also searching for a gift for tomorrow?" Hinata munched his cheeseburger after one big bite and slurped his cola.

Hinata and Yachi had been talking in the last five minutes and to be honest, I don't have any desire to jump into their conversation. All I care and want to do right now is to leave both of them alone so my plan succeeded.

But how? How in the world am I supposed to do that when the black haired in front of me is in the way of achieving that?

"I'll go to the bookstore to search for some volleyball book strategy." Kageyama said while finishing his food.

"Huh?! Are you ditching us, Bakageyama?!"

Almost immediately, banters between Kageyama and Hinata arises and Yachi was trying to calm them down. From my point of view, this isn't the first time it happened and certainly won't be the last either.

Shaking my head, I sighed slowly. Maybe revenge isn't a good thing after all, no matter how much I want Yachi and Hinata to be together. I mean, they look so cute together, you know? That orange and yellow hair will be adorable when they're together and maybe just maybe they will—

 _Wait._

 _Wait a second._

 _I can still go ahead with my plan!_

"Kageyama-san," My voice somehow succeeds in getting their attention, "If you're going to the book shop can I also go with you?"

Yachi turned and looked at me with confusion, "Huh? But I thought you're going to show me the way to—"

My point finger touched my lips. "Isn't your present should be kept as a secret?" I asked in sushed voice and luckily, the other two didn't realize it.

Yachi nodded in understanding, although still confused.

"I just remembered I wanted to search for something too, so I'm just going to check the library for a short time. You two can go ahead, I'll call you later Yachi." I clarified my intention, "Don't worry, I'll still accompany you afterwards."

* * *

 _Inhale, exhale._

 _Inhale, exhale._

 _Inhale, exhale._

Why do I always find it hard to breathe when Kageyama is involved? Before somebody misunderstands and says it is because of romantic affection, I will say no beforehand. The answer is definitely _not_ because I like him or something like that.

Gathering my courage, I narrowed my eyes and tried to secretly observe him. He was walking on my left and he walked rather slowly for a tall person, I think. Or maybe he was trying to slow himself down so I wouldn't need to catch up with him? Argh, I hate it when I'm overthinking like this. My mind is too ridiculous.

"Aonuma-san," He finally broke the awkward silence and I found myself surprised he knew my name. "Thank you for the gift yesterday."

"What?" I gaped at him and realized how idiotic I must looked, "No! I mean, your welcome! Yes, that's definitely what I mean." I nodded frantically and cursed inwardly. Good job, Arisu. You just made yourself looked weirder than before.

"And also, I'm sorry." This time he stopped and turned his body fully faced me.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh, please God, don_ _t do this to me._

I can hardly control my expression right now. My first bet is that my face looks mortified enough to be judged as if I have seen a cat being crashed by a truck in front of me. "No wait, Kageyama-san! Wait, I can explain all of this okay? I was only—"

"I'm sorry but I can't return your feeling." He bowed exactly ninety degrees, which makes my head angle that was formerly looking up because of his height dramatically followed his movement. I found myself finding out that when he bowed, he wasn't that far below my original height.

My first instinct was to explain everything to him and told him it was all just a mistake. A foolish mistake that we should just forget and laugh off together. I mean, I have decided to forget about the incident, forsake! He just _had_ to reminds me back about it.

I catch myself thinking, _how humiliating_.

Suddenly I want to get mad at him, angry for something that I know wasn't completely his fault. At first, it was just a simple misinterpretation created because my ridiculous confessions. It was my fault, I know that.

But did he really have to reject my _fake_ confession in public? Can't he save me some face? Instantly, I eyed my surroundings in awareness. Sure, majority of the people didn't even realize what's happening between me and Kageyama, but my gaze met about five people who apprehended what's transpiring. One was shocked, two giggled as they whispered to each other, and another two pretended they didn't see anything.

And that's how my angriness caused my vision to blur. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer and I tried to run away. My confession may be a fake but his rejection was real; I may not feel a thing for him nor do I feel hurt but I was ashamed. However, before I ran from the basis of my tears, he grasped my wrist and stopped me from sprinting away.

"Wait!" He abruptly stopped when he saw my tears.

"Let me go," I tried to pull my hand but failed nonetheless.

"No, I'm really sorry." This time he didn't bow and his voice softened a bit. "I can't return your feelings because I only have time for volleyball and I don't really know anything about you."

I stayed quiet for a minute and hung my head low. I struggled to cool my head from the emotion-wreck that I had just felt moments ago and mutters, "But couldn't you say all of that in a place where no one else is around?"

"Eh?" He seemed confused for the first time and I instantly looked up again, "I thought you have to reject a girl in a place where there are audiences." He furrowed his eyebrows, expression not comprehending the situation. "Because if you reject her at deserted place it will make her uncomfortable." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"And where exactly did you hear that from?" I wiped my tears with the tissue that I took from my bag awhile back when I was waiting for his response.

His answer was short, "Google."

That almost makes me snort. Almost.

"Seriously? Google?" Using my free hand, I combed through my hair and sighed a little, any resentments I felt went away after he clarified everything. "Next time try asking your friends or family, okay? Google isn't that reliable." I shook my head in disbelief and held my desire to laugh.

Kageyama Tobio, a 180-ish cm with a record as the best setter ever in Karasuno. I'm pretty sure he probably also has his own fan club, and he used _google_ to search how to reject a girl?

That's just wrong on so many levels.

I know he's what you would call a lone wolf, and he barely spare a glare at every girl in the class, but at least I thought he had few experiences about this kind of thing. Which also made me think it was really a jerk move to put me to shame. I never imagined he's this gullible. A genius at volley, an idiot to romance or life or whatsoever non-volleyball matters. It seems like there are much more about Kageyama Tobio than everyone talked about.

"Kageyama-san?" I tenderly call his name, "Sure, if you reject someone in a deserted place it will be creepy in its own way. But if you reject someone in crowded place, it will only make the other person feel embarrassed. It's common sense, seriously."

He nodded, "Actually I was suspicious when I read the article. But I had no knowledge about this matter so I just-" He says, clearly feeling uncomfortably guilty. Although his remorse was palpable, there were no form of apologies that came out of his mouth. Maybe he was aware that he had said the word sorry too many times, and I prefer for him not to say it anymore anyway.

I sigh, "You can let go of my hand now." I reminded, making him release it quickly and said 'my bad'. I have lost count of how many sighs I have done, today is a tiring day.

* * *

The lightning at Karaoke always makes me a little dizzy. The speaker was too loud for my liking and the seat was a tad bit uncomfortable. Today was Christmas's Eve, the clock showing the time was eleven sharp. Another hour until Christmas and I'm celebrating it with some girls from my class.

"Are you okay?" She was watching me with worried eyes. Realizing I have been scowling all the time because of my bad mood, she must've thought I was annoyed because of something.

I swiftly altered my mouth into smile, "I'm okay, just need to go to the toilet for a bit." I stood from my seat and decided to get away from the room for some alone time.

Closing the door behind me as I walked out, my eyes were scanning for the 'toilet' sign. When I located the place, I took no second thought to enter it and wash my face before staring at the mirror to calm myself.

I need a break, I'm not kidding. After two days meeting with so many people outside of my family range, this is my third day in socializing and I'm _exhausted_. As an introvert, going out and gathering with friends sometimes can be fun and I'm grateful for what I have. But it is also a fact that it is draining my energy, especially after a short-episode about yesterday's drama, I'm sure I almost exceed my limits soon.

Yesterday. Yesterday had been a havoc. I don't even want to remember it anymore but I do. After me and Kageyama bought the book that we wanted, I had wanted to clarify the truth to him. My intention, of course, stayed as an intention when I realized how foolish it is. What do I expected myself to say? 'Hey, funny story big guy. You think I like you? Nah, that's just a misunderstanding bro. My tongue slipped and about why I cry? It's funnier, I was just being ashamed because you misunderstood, you know.'

I shook my head hard, tint of regrets starting to crawl inside my mind. I had decided to keep it as a secret. Now he thinks I like him, so what? He had rejected me and I already told him not to tell a single soul about what happened between us. If no one knows, it never happened, right? The only one who knows the truth is me, even Kageyama only knows the altered truth. It won't hurt anybody, right?

Feeling exasperated, I washed my face once again to compose my mind and get out from the toilet. If I stay out too long my friends will probably start to worry and search for me. I struggled to find a way back to the room and before I found a familiar face greeted me.

"Arisu?" I looked towards a figure of a female with a short, yellow hair

"Yachi?" I quickly connected the dot, "You're also having your Christmas party here?"

"Also? Are class 3's girls party are also here?" She had known about the party, I had told her one week prior.

"Yes." I laughed a bit, "I guess everyone just loves Karaoke that much."

Yesterday, after I've parted with Kageyama, I met again with Yachi to show her the store we were talking about. I probed her to tell me about what happened with her and Hinata, and from my observation of the way she talked, nothing happened. Yet. Both sides are quite slow, after all.

After parting with her, I succeed on finding the room where my friends were and slipped in. They were still singing, some were dancing and laughing. I see a girl holding her phone to record the others while laughing alongside them, everyone was having fun. I pulled out my phone too and followed my friends.

"Arisu, what took you so long?" One of them noticed my presence as I went closer to them.

I smile sheepishly, "Like usual, I got lost." Causing my friends to laugh, they always teased me about my sense of direction. "Also, I met Yachi on the way. Seems like volleyball club is also celebrating here."

And at that my friends went quiet for a second before .

"What?!"

"Volleyball club?!"

"You mean Nishinoya-senpai is here?"

"Or Sugawara-senpai?!"

"Is Tsukishima there?"

Suddenly questions erupted from all of them. I was careless, I forgot most of them have crushes towards the guys from the volleyball club. Almost as immediate as their questions, they asked me to inquire Yachi whether we can crash their party or not.

I was tempted to tell them to get a grip and say no, but hey, it's not like they will allow us either way, right? After all it was club celebration, there's no way they will accept us.

Or so I thought.

I was proven wrong after six minutes passed and I find myself seating at the corner with Yachi. According to her, rather not allowing the girls to come, the guys were approximately excited when they knew they had fans. It was a boost of confidence for the members of volleyball club and Yachi decided to let the girls join the party.

I faced palm myself and almost fall asleep when I heard all of them were talking about buying a cake. It appears that this Karaoke place had run out of their specialties Christmas's cake and therefore allowed their customer to bring their own cakes from another place.

Without any hesitations, I volunteered to do it. It was a big chance to finally get myself out without breaking the atmosphere around the party. Although many of the boys from the club were reluctant about the idea, I insisted and said something along the line, "I wanted to go and get some fresh air too, so I don't mind stopping by elsewhere."

My friends were quite used at me being different in certain period. Sometimes I become the center and made everybody laughs, sometimes I become the lone wolf and nobody will approach me. Their reactions depend on my mood and right know, I need some 'alone time' and they understood that so they didn't press me further. And anyway, they are preoccupied on getting along with the club members too, so I guess they didn't pay me much attention.

I left the Karaoke with a smile and this time, it was a real smile. There's nothing better in this world when you have some moment alone to yourself and charge your energy. I almost skipped at the snow road when I realized there was someone behind me.

"Kageyama-san? What are you doing here?"

"The others were saying it was too late for a girl to walk alone, so I volunteered."

 _Why did he volunteer?!_

Disappointment welled up inside me.

"Oh, okay." I titled my head a bit, a frown threatening to show on my face. "Thank you, I guess."

Our trip had been filled with awkward silence, again. And I can't help but let my head wander, again.

One of my friends, Rin, had tried to catch Kageyama's attention five minutes ago. When we arrived inside their Karaoke room, she positioned herself to have a sit beside Kageyama in a flash of time. How she accomplished to do that, I guess I will never know.

Kageyama hadn't ignored her like I thought he would. He answered every single one of her question with as a-matter-of-factly kind of tone. It reminded me about how he answered me too, I guess it's just the way he is. Yesterday, he had only talked softly once, when he saw my tears.

What's with the guy and girl's tears anyway?

"Kageyama-san," His head looked down to me, "Don't you think you're too kind to someone you've rejected before?" I stifled a giggle as his face indicated he was troubled by the subject I chose.

"You looked like you're not comfortable with the others." He answered me with his another as a-matter-of-factly kind of tone again.

"Really? I thought I managed to hide that." I chuckle, "I never knew you're this perceptive, Kageyama-san."

"I'm not." He shrugged, "I only notice that because it's you." That froze me on the spot.

Oh no, I smell another problem arises.

 _Please don_ _t tell me he suddenly woke up from his bed today and realize some struck insta-love with me. It was only a fake confession! Should I just explain everything?_

Kageyama who noticed my dismay hurriedly continued, "It's the first time I got a confession, so I was a bit perceptive when I saw you. I still think I won't be able to return your feeling, I'm sorry." I guess he justified his action to not let me hope.

Ouch. Talking about brutal.

However, this time he didn't bow and the people around us didn't seem to care about us either. All of them were busy with their date and suddenly the irony went across me. Did we look like a couple too? After my fake confession been rejected twice?

But well, it's much better this way. I'd be troubled if he suddenly thinks the same way about me, I guess I should just coop with the fact I was rejected.

This time I laughed loudly. He didn't mince his words either, no empty words went around. For the first time, I thought maybe he was a cool friend. One of the reason why Yachi is my only best friend is because no matter how shy or timid she is, she never lies. In the end, she always tells me the truth and I'm thankful for that.

Before I had the chance to tell Kageyama that I appreciate his honesty and rationalized way of thinking, everybody around us started to chant together.

"TEN."

"NINE."

"Huh?" I watched everyone smiling and holding hands.

"EIGHT."

"SEVEN."

"It's already 23:59." Kageyama declared while looking towards his phone. I noticed he was using 24-hours clock time while I used 12-hours clock.

"SIX."

"FIVE."

"We didn't get in time to celebrate the seconds along our friends." I smiled in pity towards Kageyama but I personally didn't feel much discontentment. It was my fault at the first place for wanting to get out of the party anyway.

"FOUR."

"THREE."

"It's not that bad, I guess."

"TWO."

"ONE."

"Merry Christmas, Aonuma-san."

"Merry Christmas, Kageyama-san."

* * *

 **A/N** :

I'm so sorry for the long update. I have no excuse (although I have though, college is killing me slowly but surely). And please don't forget to review! It's really important for my progress through the story (:


End file.
